


I'm in Here

by BunnyHoodlum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is more fun with mind-fuckery and angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Mystery, RTN, Road to Ninja, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Vanilla, and fucking up everyone's team dynamics, and with personality-swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHoodlum/pseuds/BunnyHoodlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the 'Road to Ninja' movie poster, when all we knew between February 2012 and May 2012 was that it looked liked Ino and Hinata had switched personalities. This is about that.</p><p>Thanks to Hinata's newly acquired boldness, she and Naruto begin to explore their boundaries with each other -- partly for distraction, partly for fun -- But is Hinata the same Hinata anymore or not? Ino definitely has changed. How much of a problem could all of this be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Here

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bold!Hinata x Naruto
> 
> This fic was written sometime in May, so this was before we got the RTN teaser trailer, the other trailers, the concept art, the interviews, the spoilers, and the what-have-you's, lol. At first this was going to be a One-shot lemon, because that's all I had the idea for, but then the premise started to grow on me, and it's going to be a full fledged multi-chap project. I have future plans to incorporate aspects of the RTN canon into the fic, so that'll be fun, haha.
> 
> The two main layers of the story are: 'Secret Lovers' (NaruHina) and everyone trying to figure out the mystery that is Hinata's and Ino's personality switch whilst trying to restore them back to their old selves.

  
Ch. 1 - In Your Room

   
  
She'd been acting strange lately.  
  
Naruto's hand fell uselessly at his side, leaving the door behind him slightly ajar.  
  
She was perched by his open balcony, bathing in the midday sun, wrapped in a somewhat perturbing air of nonchalance as warm shadows clung to the pale crevices and curves of her body. Her dark hair fell about her shoulders and spilled down her back, shielding her impropriety from any accidental onlookers as it glinted with silky sunllight, further enhancing the glow of purity that emanated around her.  
  
She sat with shoulders slightly hunched close to her face, hands clasped patiently between her lap with knees and face turned aside. She stared outside, seemingly at nothing in particular.  
  
Those big pale eyes, usually so full of indecision now exuded with a confidence that he still wasn't used to seeing there. It was as if all of her characteristic timidity had been washed away, and here she was, like sunshine through his window.  
  
His eyes drifted to her generous breasts, pressed together between slender arms, her porcelain, puffy nipples -- bisque pink and lightly freckled with pale bumps -- seemingly stared back at him as if they'd been waiting all this time for his acknowledgment.  
  
She had been acting very strange lately.  
  
She turned away from her reveries and greeted him with a smile. It was the same smile she had been wearing for the past few days. The first time he noticed the change had been because of that smile, because of the way she had stared at him so focusedly, with an undisguised attraction. That discreetly playful smile magnetized all kinds of curiosity to her. In his prescence she glowed with love for him, silently threw it at him and left it on his doorstep when they had to part, never expecting anything in return, seeming delighted enough in her feelings for him. This undisguised flirtation was something he was not used to, what made it come about he only wish he knew. He couldn't react to it other than with the continued selective silences between them.  
  
Everyone treated 'their situation' like it was some karma-induced prank, as if this was a natural outcome that was bound to happen.  
  
But this was Hinata! Shy, sweet, soft-spoken Hinata!  
  
No one else wanted to be sure if she was sick?! Or possessed?! Or a fake?!  
  
She stood up, and with a self-assuredness even he felt envious of, she began to approach him. His heart sped up and he could hear it pounding in his ears in time to her every step.  
  
Of course she wasn't a fake though, Neji would have at least seen through that long ago and solved this mystery for everyone.  
  
Her lithe ankles deftly wove around stacks of used bowls, never once having to drop her gaze as she stepped over discarded scrolls and twice-worn clothes.  
  
His hands began to sweat and his face had become unusually warm.  
  
She also wasn't sick, Sakura gave him a fist to the skull to prove it.  
  
A sudden flash of heat lit his face as he spotted the months old pin up magazine on the floor, but she stepped over that without acknowledgment as well. He vaguely wished he had the chance to shove it beneath his bed, his imagination repeatedly willing an astral projection of himself to dive to the floor and push it out of a existence before she came too close, but it was obviously too late for all that.  
  
He watched the way her breasts lightly jiggled with each step, intriguing his gaze to memorize the sway of her nipples.  
  
He thought how they would easily hide behind his thumb if he had the chance to touch them. His thoughts echoed back to him suddenly and his face flustered with new heat.  
  
She stopped short of his feet and peered up at him with those flirtatiously 'in love' eyes.  
  
The erotic sway of her voluminous hair flowing behind her replayed itself subsconsciously in his head, as he found himself uselessly pinned by the mere gaze of a girl who had confessed to him on the battlefield.  
  
As far as 'possessed' went, that was still up for debate.  
  
Naruto swallowed through a tight throat as the smell of fresh grass, feminine sweat and lilies wafted off her.  
  
He saw her narrow feet.  
  
He saw her pear-shaped hips and black tuft of private hair.  
  
He saw her small mouth part open.  
  
"Okaeri nasai." She murmured before latching onto him, sucking him into an appreciative kiss. Her lips were delicate, plush and adventurous. They yielded and conformed against his broader shape, filling up his body with a hot, tingling comfort. His head bounced against the door suddenly as her smaller body pinned him to it, a soft 'click' telling them that it was closed. His callused hands tentatively wandered across her upper back, as his head gingerly bobbed to the motion of her warm mouth.  
  
Light grazes across her round shoulders.  
  
Shy traces along her spine.  
  
Her muscles flexed to the sensual rhythm of her breath, reacting to him, exciting him in a way he was unprepared for.  
  
She was really here.  
  
He was really kissing her.  
  
His broad tongue swirled around her velvety one, giving into her frivolity that she'd recently adopted. He was surrendering to her, needing her, quiet sighs replacing his hastening exhales as he drank in her love for him, filling his chest with bittersweet bliss, as if he had been missing her this whole time and hadn't known it.  
  
"Hinata-chan..." He breathed out before their mouths shortly met again, her sugary tongue making sloppy sounds with his savory one, suckling on him and playfully working him over like a greedy lover. His heart beat wildly in his burning cheeks and he didn't know what to do. Her fingers raked through his hair, clutching the uneven strands and lovingly scratching tapered nails across his scalp. Her langurous yet resolute ministrations dominated him in a way that surprised him again and again --- because he liked it, he liked it more than he thought he should --- and he held her a little tighter and he kissed her a little stronger. This was still Hinata-chan, no matter the confidence or shamelessness that emodied her, he didn't think he should be accepting this so easily.  
  
A firmer 'click' managed to break through his consciousness and his heart pounded hard against his sternum at the realization.  
  
She locked the door.  
  
No interruptions.  
  
'Shit...' He inwardly sighed, plagued with reluctance as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her smaller hands readily clutching at his jacket. He wanted to understand this situation, but he couldn't stop these feelings of lacking. She made him lackadaisical and he wanted to believe that everything else he'd ever worried about didn't matter anymore. He wanted everything that she was, her strength and purity, he wanted to be made invincible.  
  
Her hand found its way up his jacket and he inwardly flinched. He tensed when her fingertips brushed against his stomach, grazing sultry trails along his trembling sides and circling once around his navel. Her hand slowly descended and his eyes shot open, the waistband of his pants held hostage in her grip. She giggled uncontrollably into his mouth, his flustered face doing wonderful things to her heart.  
  
She squealed as his arms shot out for her, hastily scooping her up in a flash moment of high emotion and cradling her to his chest in a needy embrace. Pangs accompanied every heart beat, pain and delirium all at once, he couldn't stop these feelings. He drank in her moans, he reveled in the feel of her, petite in his arms yet blessed with full curves. How often had she been called pretty? Did it matter if she was a soldier first?  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands clawed at his hair. Her legs hugged loosely around his hips as his callused hands ran themselves across every inch of her smooth back in a clumsy and overly excited manner.  
  
His heart was beating so fast he couldn't control his breathing, his nose loudly sucked in air and released with shuddery suspiration, filling her mind with his sounds. Their heads bobbed to the wild motion of their slicking mouths, his hand zealously fondled her ass, squeezing and rolling her doughy cheek in his hard fingers. His hips rocked involuntarily against her own, knocking out breathy gasps that collected in the back of his throat. He was in a place he'd never been, a blinding tunnel vision in which he sought after the naked Hyuuga who always ran faster than him. Half of his mind was wrapped up in her tongue, the other half was incognizant.  
  
Their lips broke apart but the kiss continued, her sweet mouthbreathing taking a new hold of him, singing him hushed praises. She attempted to guide his fervent pace with her playful and adament one, her amused giggles carrying off with her deep exhales.  
  
"A-Aan--!" Hinata gasped as he responded with vehement thrusts. "Nngh-- gah..." She arched against him and rolled her head back, "Aa, aa, aa..."  
  
His breaths drew in sharply. Her lewd sighs were like hornets in his head. He was straining to get out, to escape this climate that currently plagued him and smother himself with her.  
  
He clutched her thighs and hastily headed for a way to prop her up, grinding into her all the while, those sweet gasps flying out from her warm mouth. Her head bounced against the drywall with a shortly uttered 'ah!'. She was quickly pinned by his inexperienced lips. She didn't notice the slow descent she was making down the wall as her legs slipped off his hips and the only thing left holding her up was his sweaty hands wrapped around her lithe wrists. She didn't mind that his bulge firmly pressing against his fly was at her eye level, she nearly giggled at the observation as they continued to suck on each other's tongues.  
  
She broke away from his lips and teased her tip along his, swirling around him in a sensuously lazy manner, happily lapping up the wet exchange that bathed his lips and soaked out the corners.  
  
Her lazy body tingled and flushed with love and arousal and she was grateful for his secure hands pulling her back into his careful embrace. He was having some trouble coming down from the strange place he had been.  
  
"Are you free today?" She sighed matter-of-factly as she nuzzled against his cheek, occasionally planting a wet kiss here and there. His hands subconsciously stroked along her upper back, anxious eyes darting in confusion to the familiar yet strikingly unfamiliar girl in his arms.  
  
She had been waiting... naked... in his mess of a bedroom... for who knows how long... in order to greet him with the hot sweet taste of her lips... She just locked the door too..! And they just..! What did they do just now? A-And she was asking if he was free for the day?  
  
His arms hugged her closer as he dipped his face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling the soft flesh as he relished in the comforting way she made him feel, carefully minding the hard on that he was somewhat reluctant to acknowledge. 'Maybe she is still Hinata-chan after all.' He inwardly fawned.  
  
"Yeah..." He murmured into her skin, basking her calming, flowery scent. He buried his nose further into her neck, emanating soft low moans that melted into her skin, a bittersweet purr of gratitude and longing. Her confession still had a hold on him. On a quiet night it would ring in the back of his mind, it would sneak up on him any time he was alone long enough; and sometimes his throat would feel rough as he recalled the words he shouted at her. Even now sometimes he still yelled at the memories, like an idiot who yells at a movie telling the girl 'don't go in there!'.  
  
Maybe he was never going to get over it completely.  
  
Her long fingers grasped at his jacket zipper and slowly pulled it down, revealing his collarbone at first, then his toned chest covered behind a fishnet shirt. His left hand shot out and grasped her wrist, her carefree gaze meeting shaky blue.  
  
"Wait..." He managed, almost wincing at the idea considering... everything with him and her... "What the... What the hell's going on? Why're you naked?" He flustered suddenly, his own words making him uncomfortable.  
  
"It's a nice day." She replied, blithely teasing him.  
  
"... You... Y,You're not trying to seduce me..? Everyone's... They've been making jokes like that, 'cause you've been staring at me with flirty looks."  
  
"Did it work?" Hinata blinked back at him innocently.  
  
"WHAT?" His face was redder than it'd ever been.  
  
Suddenly Hinata broke out in a peal of mirthful giggles.  
  
"Just kidding," She smiled. Naruto looked like he was ready to crawl into a hole and bake under the heat of his own blush. "I think we all know that you're no ones' to claim, Naruto-kun," Naruto flushed anew, a bashfulness threatening to occupy his usually hyperconfident features. "I just feel like being with you." She finally answered.  
  
"Bu... But why naked?!" He flustered again. He didn't enjoy the idea of this 'new' Hinata liking to play games, she was perhaps the last person he wanted that from. If only Sakura weren't such a bad actress back then, what kind of fucking game would he be in now? No, no, not even those types of games he thought, he didn't like the idea of feeling stupid around this Hinata. 'Maybe Anko put her up to this? Maybe this is... What the hell is THIS?!' He inwardly shouted.  
  
Hinata craned her head to the side as her hands idly played with the tied fabric of his hitai-ate.  
  
"... I want to fool around with you too."  
  
His hands slid sweatily down her back. His increasingly shallow breaths filled her ears and bathed her lips, building up between them like a pressure ready to burst. He was struggling to pull his heart back into his chest, to keep her from slipping in his flimsy grasp.  
  
There was a gulp. Then there was a gasp. "Shit." He bit out, moaning somewhat, unable to get a handle on his sudden excitement. She retrieved her hand from around his neck and langurously dragged it down the center of his chest, straddling the zipper between splayed fingers. "Aah!" Naruto suddenly shouted, hands fumbling to grasp her as his arms tightened anxiously around her, crushing her to his heaving chest. Hinata sucked in her bottom lip as she watched her flustered flame nervously pant through clenched teeth. She had deliberately stroked him and he had freaked out. Now he was trying to suppress his reaction. He didn't want to be lame. He didn't want to give away that he was nervous as hell.  
  
He wanted this too, he was sure... He wanted to be with her and have fun with her, to get to know her in ways without obligation or formalities. He only needed this final bit of convincing to realize that.  
  
Naruto anxiously swallowed again as she began to pull on his zipper. He watched it slowly descend down the length of his torso, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest again.  
  
Her long fingers rested patiently on the edge of his waistband, teasing his dick with their proximity.  
  
Fooling around. That was what she wanted to do. Just fool around.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, quickly melding into a slow, deep kiss. He lifted her closer to him, pulling himself to standing as she hooked her fingers inside his waistband. 'Bed... Bed... Find the bed...' He thought as if he were seeking a lifeboat, blood throbbing in his face and elsewhere.  
  
He blindly knocked over a stack of bowls. He kicked aside a pair chopsticks. He nearly tripped into an old shirt that managed to wrap itself around his ankle. He rotated around and around until the shirt loosened off his foot, blindly walking backwards for the bed.  
  
His heel crushed down on the chopstick that he had accidentally kicked away. His heel rolled beneath him and he made hard contact with the wood floor, a briefly burning pain alit in his tailbone as he swallowed Hinata's squeal. His head bounced off the edge of his mattress with an exasperated wince but her lips were quickly on his again. He placed his right hand on her lower back and supported his left on his mattress, steadily pulling himself to his feet. Hinata dragged him by his waistband as he followed her with his lips. She sat down on his wrinkled bed sheets, reclining somewhat as he hovered over her kneeling on the bed, trying to find a place to settle his hands on her body, his heart racing at her dominant grip over his lower body.  
  
Their lips rolled moistly together, stifled moans locked in his throat as she teasingly tugged on his pants. Their lips broke apart as she unbuttoned him, his lips desperately seeking more of her, kissing her cheek and jaw and ear as he struggled in the anticipation.  
  
There went the zipper.  
  
"Hinata-chan..." He breathed as she stuck her hand inside to cup him. He buried his face in her hair. "... shit..."  
  
She kissed the curve of his neck and leant against him.  
  
"You feel so powerful, Naruto-kun..." She suspired fondly, heart fluttering at the feel of him, so warm and firm. It was weird, but his hard thing made her feel secure. A strangled ironic chuckle managed to push out of his mouth, tangling itself in her satin strands.  
  
"No..." Was all he could manage in reply, certainly feeling anything but powerful at this moment.  
  
"Can I take it out?" She whispered coolly, curiosity laced in every syllable.  
  
He grit his teeth with a helpless grimace. Blood beat so hotly in his cheeks he thought they'd pop. Images of the awkward short-haired Hinata bubbled up inside his mind, with that soft blush and those insecure eyes, the tiny way she used to utter his name, so low that he could rarely hear her. Images of her sitting in the academy rows, of her shyly leaning against the training post as she told him that he gave her an intense feeling in her heart, of all the times he spooked her by leaning in too closely. Could he really expose her to his hard perversion?  
  
"Y,Yeah, yes..." He gasped, becoming turned on by the idea of connecting with a childhood friend this way. He felt the tug of his pants drag down his hips. Then her fingers slipped inside the waistband of his boxers. "Hnnn... Hinata-chan..." Her fingers felt thin wrapped around him, they were surprisingly smooth. He kissed lazily along the length of her neck, his soft panting collecting in her hair. Her fingertips fondly stroked his flaxen hair, revelling in the surprising softness. She saw a veiny portion of him gently throb as she peered into his green boxers. She hooked a finger over his waistband and pulled it up over his waiting knob.  
  
'Fooling around with Hinata-chan,' He thought with dubious amazement, the combination of words themselves seeming like an impossibility, 'What a concept.'  
  
"You have so much foreskin." Hinata giggled airily as she admired the funny twist of skin that gathered atop his tip. "It looks like a drill..." She breathed to herself. She gently pinched his head between her index and middle finger and langurously pulled his foreskin down along his length, causing shudders to roll through his body. Her breath hitched when his girthy head sprang with a softly sticky pop. Its purpling tip stared back at her, glistening with a thinly spread cloudy fluid. Heat touched her ears. "Naruto-kun..." She whispered, voice strained with longing as she licked her lips, "Did you come already..?"  
  
"A-A little, I think..." He huffed, distracting himself with her cute round shoulder, dragging his tongue across the feathery skin. His back suddenly tightened, a helpless groan rocked in his throat. She had her cute lips wrapped around him, suckling on him. "Nnngh-- gah..! Aaa..."  
  
Her cute lips, the same that for years used to just utter his name and fail to say any more. He had his lewd head buried in the sweltering cavern of her mouth, she was melting him with her breath, her tongue. She stroked his dick up and down, gradually slicking him with her spit. She loved having his foreskin bunch up to kiss her lips, she was practically addicted to it.  
  
She released him with a wet pop and proceeded to lick the flare of his glans and suck on his smooth foreskin.  
  
The taste of him was saturated on her tongue.  
  
"Naruto-kun is so salty." She murmured teasingly as she lovingly pumped him.  
  
"I-I can't... Hinata-chan... anymore... I can't..." His hands blindly sought about. Their fingers clumsily knocked into each other and Hinata laced her fingers in his, giving him something to hold on to as she bobbed up and down the end of his cock. She could feel his heartbeat throb against her sloppy lips and her heart pounded wildly in turn. His grip tightened on her and his breath hitched over and over again. Naruto suddenly felt as if he had been swimming in sweat, his face repeatedly flushed and his breaths drew in sharper and sharper. He thought this ache was going to kill him.  
  
Her right hand wriggled out of his grasp and gripped his base, pumping him for all he was worth with her slippery spit, and his back tensed and his shoulders shuddered with a strangled whimper.  
  
Suddenly the world wasn't so bright anymore and the delirium began to drain from his body like water leaking from a bottle. There was a vague tingle still, near his penis he thought, the whole area was very pleasant.  
  
Daze blue stared unseeingly at the panels of his cieling. The clouds began to disperse and he blinked slowly, soon recognizing that was indeed his bedroom cieling.  
  
He blinked again with a random shudder and he could feel the sweat on his palms and neck and upper back. His jacket and hitai-ate clung moistly to his skin. Then he realized that his dick felt strangely sloppy.  
  
His eyes widened and he glanced down. His heart threatened to jump out of the bedroom window.  
  
Hinata observed him with hazily smiling eyes. A small glob of his cream rested on her chin, another hung off her florid bottom lip. His eyes wandered further, a tiny drop clung to her jaw and a thin creamy trail rolled down her neck.  
  
"Naruto-kun is salty." She giggled as she leant in towards his dumbfounded expression and pressed her lips to his. The ache started to grow again as her swollen lips spread his semen against his mouth, the strange taste seeping in much to his reluctance. But feeling the gooey warmth of his thing glossed all over her lips, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding with excitement, it was the sexiest thing ever.  
  
Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and collapsed backwards against the bed, their heads rolling to the motion of their mouths. His rough hands warmly ran along her body, from her knees to her waist. They broke for air, their endurance severly reduced from their prior activities. He observed the direction of her breath, as her chest lightly heaved and her lips throbbed with blood. He hovered his hand over her tuft of private hair and rested his palm against her thigh, prompting her to open her legs. She flushed, now realizing the mild breeze that struck her warm southern lips. She flushed again when his eyes met with hers.  
  
There was a dark stain on the bed sheetss, right where she had been sitting just a minute ago.  
  
He had seen her arousal.  
  
"What's this..?" He asked, like he didn't know better. Unfortunately he didn't. Hinata glanced off to the side, somewhat embarassed she hadn't even noticed she had been getting wet the whole time. She crossed an arm beneath her breasts to grasp at her upper arm, as her free hand drifted downwards to her slicked nethers. She inserted her middle finger and gradually began to stroke herself. Her eyes fluttered closed as her heart raced with nervous excitement, pushing out breathy moans that quickened with her fingers.  
  
She was more aroused than she had thought.  
  
Her outer lips began to feel tight, they ached so good but it made her feel unsatisfied and desperate and she didn't want to rush the mood.  
  
She pulled out her fingers and turned to him with lidded eyes. He had this hungry, awestruck look on his face, his wide blue eyes glimmered like a child discovering something mythical, and his formerly half erect member stood with new vigor. She stuck out her hand between them, scissoring the fluid between her fingers before his eyes, displaying the sticky clear ropes that stretched and broke apart like raw egg whites.  
  
"This. See?" She sighed shakily.  
  
He turned his starstruck gaze back to the dark stain between her thighs and ran his fingers across it. It was damp and a little slippery.  
  
Naruto dropped down between Hinata's thighs, pressing his nose into the stain and deeply inhaling its scent, quickly embarassing and arousing the otherwise bold Hyuuga. His face was pressed so firmly against her thigh, she couldn't swallow her heart back down.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun..." She moaned out warily, as her lower mouth ached in proximity to his face. He was caught up in this biological mystery however, he seemed to enjoy it even. Something sexy and mysterious that came from her made him happy. He nuzzled and lolled against it, relishing the idea of having something of hers, of her fresh private scent mixing with his weeks old one.  
  
Oh yes, this was indeed his new favorite thing.  
  
"Mmn, Hinata-chan..." He muffled into the stain.  
  
Hinata's hand clapped to her bashfully incredulous smile and she broke out into amused laughter.

* * *

  
  
Those confident eyes...  
  
Those confident eyes that gleamed with love and regarded him openly...  
  
Those pearly eyes promised him the world.  
  
Naruto traced timid fingers along the curve of her hips, following the length of her sly legs then slowly trailing back up. He was worried about getting overzealous with her. He didn't want to mess up and do something weird that girls don't like. Part of him regretted never having reminded her she was a women, never having at least once called her pretty, just for the sake of him being a guy and her being a girl. Now she hardly needed the reminder and he felt sheepish just thinking about telling her.  
  
She curled her head against her shoulder, the vast splay of dark hair draping over the bedside illustrating a rather lustful image. She drew back her right leg as he continued to caress her like a china doll, and she brushed the smooth top of her toes against the curved underside of his dick.  
  
His eyes widened, his hand suddenly withdrew and grabbed her ankle in under a second. She just giggled and smirked at him.  
  
"You still haven't answered me." She smiled.  
  
Naruto's squinted closed with a blush, his bottom lip jutting in that ole familiar pout of his. He still hadn't come up with an answer. It was too embarassing to commit to.  
  
But she repeated it for him, "Is there anything you want to do to me?"  
  
Yes, they were meant to fool around. No big deal. Yes, she put him on the spot. No big deal? How could he be expected to answer that? It wasn't like he thought about this once before, and that onsen wet dream-turned-sorta-nightmare didn't exactly inspire any ideas.  
  
He brought a hand up and coughed with feigned solemn.  
  
"What do girls like to have done to them..?" He diverted rather constructively.  
  
"Everything, I think."  
  
Naruto sputtered.  
  
"WHAT EXACTLY IS 'EVERYTHING'?" He blurted, blue eyes turning into large white circles as a blush burned his ears.  
  
"That question is too subjective," Hinata remarked causing her beloved to deflate from the unresolved pressure, "...  Girls want to feel how the guy feels about them. That's why I'm curious to know what the first thing you would to do me would be."  
  
Naruto squinted his eyes and thought about it some more, as he contemplatively massaged her ankle in his warm, callused hands. She hummed quietly at the pleasant ministrations.  
  
'This first thing I'd do...' As Hinata through the years drifted through his mind like glassy bubbles, he thought, 'I'd kiss her.' He glanced carefully through his slit-like stare and regarded the sensual young woman curved against his bed, the weeks old mess contrasting significantly against her immaculate beauty. Her plump breasts rested atop her in a shape he found reminiscent to a stationary water balloon. She turned a little onto her side, resting her cheek against her curved arm and smiled expectantly at him. Her breasts now draped at an angle reaching for the mattress, her porcelain 'buttons' staring up at him with the same expectant smile. 'Maybe first thing I'd do is suck on h,her breasts...' His eyes then drifted back to that sweet and slightly sweaty stain he loved so and quickly darted to the place it had come from. 'M,M,Maybe I-I'd try t,to get her to make m,more of that...' He could just imagine it sloshing out of her, drenching sweet streams down his wrist. He could imagine his fingers plunging inside her like submerging his fingers inside a fresh peach.  
  
His cock twitched.  
  
"I can't decide." He finally admitted, face-faulting at his own indecision.  
  
"Well then I want to suck on this again." Hinata breezily replied, already kneeling before him with her hand wrapped around him. His head craned back as a delicious shiver ran up his spine. The feel of her tongue was too amazing.  
  
"H,Hinata-chan..." He groaned, his breath hitching at her ministrations.  
  
She was already making vigorous work with his plump knob, she had him swimming in her spit. She bobbed and stroked and sucked until there was nothing but his heartbeat and the lewd taste of him.  
  
She released him with a deliberately audible pop and pumped him firmly, admiring the tint of purple steadily spreading across his tip. She placed her mouth over him again and slowly gathered his foreskin up 'til it kissed her lips. She let it kiss her again and again. She slid her mouth down along his length and pulled his foreskin between her lips. She lapped at it lovingly, she suckled on it and pulled up and down his length with her mouth. She licked along the sensitive underside, relishing in the feel of his heart beat flutter against her tastebuds. She kissed her way down his shaft and suckled lightly along his base.  
  
His hips gave a jolt. His hands suddenly found their way to her head, burying themselves in her lengths as he fought against the overwhelming ache.  
  
Naruto's eyes flew open somewhat painfully and he found himself staring at the cieling again, but this moment was different than last time.  
  
Her hand was gone, her heat was gone, her tongue was gone.  
  
Naruto forced his head back down and found Hinata smiling mischeviously at him, her hands on her knees, while his cock throbbed for her. She blushed at him with a coy lidded stare as she hid her tiny admiring smirk behind her fingertips.  
  
'Ohh, Naruto-kun's horny face... It's so cute...'  
  
"H-Hinata-chan... please..?" He sighed lengthily, a sweetly painful look etching into the edges of his face.  
  
"Yes, my love, in a minute." Hinata replied cheerily as she quickly kissed the tip of his nose and suddenly stepped off the bed, walking away from him in blithe nonchalance. She clamped a hand to stifle her giggle as she heard his frustrated whine behind her. An almost frightful shiver ran down her back at the sound of his whine transitioning into a fervent growl.  
  
The firm and sudden sounds of feet slapping against the floor startled her and she found his strong arms wrapped around her in a hard embrace, his excited, shallow breaths consuming her eardrums. She moaned anxiously as his hand dominantly grasped her feathery tits. Her head curled back against his shoulder, the feel of his begging member rubbing against her backside overwhelming her. It was tantalizing and wonderously perverse. Her soft, shallow breaths praised him as she tried to maintain some focus amidst his grabby hands and blind dick. She wriggled against him, pinned his dick against his navel and rubbed her soft cheek up and down his length. She moaned as his moist heat permeated her flesh, his wrong hardness teasing her so much.  
  
"Nngh, god, Hinata-chan..." He groaned needily as he began to thrust his hips against her. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder as she arched against his hands. He watched how his dick slid across her bubbly cheeks, how they gave way beneath him and pressed against him simultaneously, almost daring to swallow him in. He grabbed himself and pressed his lips against her shoulder. He poked his needy tip against the underside of her ass, smirking to himself at the delighted squeal she made. He poked her several times, the direct contact giving him short-lived relief, while her aroused giggles only did more to torture him. "Hinata-cha... I,I need... I need t,to... mouthyourmouth, I,I need... o,or your hand..." He mumbled incoherently through short breaths.  
  
Hinata reached behind her, blindly seeking the hand he had wrapped around his cock and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Put it inside," She murmured breathlessly, as his tip kissed her sweltering lips.  
  
Naruto grimaced as he tried to focus on this seemingly simple task. Somehow he thought he wasn't supposed to put it in this way, but he didn't want to complain to her.  
  
"Push it in," She sighed, her lower mouth lightly throbbing in anticipation. "A-Aa..!" His head was pushing inside, her lips were barely wrapped around him. His arms crushed around yet again as he struggled to complete the action. His loins were tingling like crazy, the novelty of her silken mouth pressed against his tip was too much and he was almost fearful what all of her would feel like. His body quaked against her as he slowly slid his head further inside her squelching tightness. "Aa, aaa... ha-haaann...!"  
  
"Shit..." He gasped, sandwiching his burning face moistly to her smooth back. She was way too snug for him, he thought the sensation was going to kill him.  
  
"H-Haa... T,Try moving." She breathed, her hands grasping atop his.  
  
He slid out a little. He rocked his hips forward, plunging his tip further inside her than before and eliciting an cry-like moan from her lips. She was going to make him melt, he was sure of it. He slid out a little again and thrusted a bit more forcefully.  
  
Another cry-like moan shifted the air.  
  
He slid out and thrusted again. Her head tossed backwards and she began to buck needily against him.  
  
She was silky, humid, and snug. Pulling out felt like she was trying to suck him back in and it would cause his head to briefly go white.  
  
He crushed his arms around her waist, her nails digging into his arms as his hips bucked against her ass. He groans stuck to her skin as his cock pumped wildly in and out of her, stretching her apart, filling her up with his desperate heartbeat over and over again. Her cries overcame one another, building atop each other until the room was filled with her lustful sounds. His swollen knob rocked frantically inside her, repeatedly shoving its way inside her sultry cunt, her puffy lips leaving wet kisses on his groin as her juices spread across her in a glossy sheen of sweetness and sweat.  
  
Her voice, her soft voice was in his head. It rendered him weak, it stole his breath, it pulled him inside her in a way he couldn't readily fathom, it felt like their hearts were steadily magnetizing to one another until there was nothing but simply co-inhabitance.  
  
Heavy breathing.  
  
Flesh slapping.  
  
Their hearts beating in their ears.  
  
That constant luscious squishing of her dewy cunt sucking him with every needy plunge.  
  
She slipped in his tired grasp. The world constantly flashed white amidst an already cloudy vision. He continued thrusting until a strangled whimper stretched in his throat and he blindly sought a better grip around Hinata's moist body.  
  
They slumped against each other.  
  
Slow and shallow breaths filled their ears.  
  
She could vaguely register the milky globs slowly seeping from inside.  
  
She never felt so hot before.

* * *

  
  
They lay backwards against the bed, basking in their mutual nudity as their heads rested off the side of the bed.  
  
The mild air felt cool against their sweat sheened skin.  
  
Naruto was still coming down his cloud of pleasant disbelief, as the lust-filled atmosphere steadily dissipated with the steady regain of his breath.  
  
His clothes laid strewn on the floor below his head. The feel of Hinata's lips and slithery hands all over him was incredibly hard to forget.  
  
Part of him couldn't help but daydream doing the same to her, to slowly explore her and peel away her layers like an artichoke 'til only her heart lay before him in intimately naked glory.  
  
But he couldn't because she was already naked.  
  
Naruto blinked.  
  
Rough fingers gripped nervously at his blonde hair as he whipped his head around, staring at Hinata with white circles for eyes.  
  
"How did you get here exactly? Y... Y,You didn't come here naked... right..?" He had no confidence whatsoever, he did not know this Hinata long enough... then again in some ways he didn't know all that much about Hinata to begin with.  
  
"Of course not. I put my clothes over there." Hinata pointed her finger ahead towards an errant pile of mystery laundry in the corner nearest the balcony. Actually her clothes were half-folded and laid atop his old television.  
  
Naruto suddenly blushed at this. 'Hinata-chan... undressed herself.. in my room...'  
  
"I think you kind of cheated me out of something awesome." Naruto pouted matter-of-factly, half-serious and half-joking all the while.  
  
Her airy laughter drifted up and settled over them like wind-blown mist from a garden hose.

* * *

  
  
Those full breasts of hers... She started to wear her hoodie open a couple days ago. She had exchanged her fishnet top apparently for a dark blue midriff shirt with a V-neck as low as the Konoha skyline, something that he would have pegged for Ino's tastes were she not the fashionable one of the main four.  
  
It didn't seem like it was her influence either. Hinata was so casual about it, like it was so natural for her, like she didn't know what shame was anymore. She was neither flaunting nor hiding.  
  
She was especially not hiding.  
  
Naruto rolled her nipple beneath his fingerpad. She giggled behind a flushed fond grin, her bottom lip held prisoner between her teeth as she continued to observe his guileless exploration of her breasts. He leaned down and pecked his lips to her cute teat.  
  
He was blushing nearly as much as her.  
  
He poked his fingers into the underside of her breasts, raked them across the bouyant flesh and seized her in a careful grip.  
  
He massaged her, jiggled her, squeezed her and smushed her together. Soft, shallow exhales floated from her lips. The way his fingers sunk into her when he squeezed, the firm bouncy thickness of fully gripping her was really amazing. The way her pillow mounds relented beneath his palm as he curiously rolled them against her heartbeat was an intriguing contrast. And when he fluttered his fingertips against her, the skin jiggled with an erotic looseness, as if she were nothing more than water.  
  
Her breasts gave him a funny comfort like a cat content to play with string.  
  
He couldn't even fit his hands around her.  
  
Naruto bent down and placed his mouth atop her nipple. He drew her in with the tentative lapping of his tongue and he suckled on her at a langurously gentle pace, her comforting scent, the mid-day sun and the simple atmosphere rendering him lackadaisical.  
  
Hinata lazily raked her fingers through his hair repeatedly, admiring the innocent concentration on his face.  
  
Her whole body... her whole body and her breasts... He couldn't believe Hinata-chan grew up so much.

* * *

  
  
Their heavy breaths bathed their cheeks.  
  
Hinata hugged desperately at his neck atop him as their hips bucked together in time. The shallow thrusts and mindful pace was too much for her, she wanted to be taken again, she could still use her brain, she was more aware of every short stroke this way. There was no gradual build up, there was no wild surprises because he was being careful, because he wanted to indulge in this more and remember it better.  
  
His arms were wrapped securely around her back as his right hand caressed her bottom, occasionally squeezing and fondling her, leading her hips up and down his shaft with a slightly sticky sound. His flaxen hair clung stickily against him, sweat and her slippery juices glossing their lower bodies in an intimately perverse exchange.  
  
"... Hoh, god, god, god, god..." He couldn't get over how good she felt in his arms, clinging to him, the hot squishy silky mouth continually sucking him in and squeezing around him like a sweet kiss.  
  
Her tongue trailed across the length of his collarbone.  
  
"Are you going to come soon?" She panted against his neck.  
  
His arms wrapped tighter around her, as if she were to suddenly go away.  
  
"I don't want to... I don't want to yet..." He exhaled in a breathless rush.  
  
Her smile pressed against his neck, she could feel his flurried heartbeat flutter against her lips.

* * *

  
  
Her face stuck sweatily against his shoulder. His chest heaved deeply as his distracted blue eyes stared up at his bedroom cieling, not a thought in his head.  
  
It felt as if they'd been taijutsu training for three hours straight. Hinata's pussy throbbed dully in lingering recall of her climax.  
  
She felt good, but she felt gross too... but still mostly good.  
  
gyuuuu...  
  
Naruto winced at the sound of his stomach's voice.  
  
"Hungry?" Hinata murmured lazily. Her voice could be felt through his shoulder and he thought it was really pleasant. A 'hush-hush' atmosphere with Hinata had an intoxicating charm, like children who whispered in the dark; the mellow exhaustion that claimed them and grounded them to the bed was a sweetly sapping sort of camaraderie.  
  
"Yeah..." He mumbled back reluctantly, ashamed to have ruined the moment though it was bound to come up sooner or later. She just smiled against his shoulder. He felt she knew what he was thinking, that maybe he would have to be hungry eventually after cumming so much, how much exactly he was trying to remember.  
  
She kissed his shoulder and rolled off of him, replacing her heat against him with a clammy breeze.  
  
"I'll make it for you." She softly offered as she slid off the bedside with slightly wobbly legs. Naruto strained to crane his head back so he could watch her. She bent over and plucked up his earlier discarded boxers and jumpsuit jacket in either hand. She slipped on his boxers one foot at a time. Naruto's eyes widened as he observed her with new rapt curiosity. The waistband hung just barely off the edge of her hips, he could practically still see her private hair whenever she moved a certain way. She slid on his jacket and left it unzipped.  
  
Then she unlocked the door and ambled down the hallway.  
  
Naruto gave a sigh.  
  
He could hear her make noise in the kitchen, opening and shutting cabinets, water rushing into a pot, placing the pot on the stove...  
  
He was too tired to move.

* * *

  
  
Naruto laid up against the headboard, vaguely trying to deny his racing heart as he awaited Hinata's return. She was wearing his clothes. He couldn't get it out of his head.  
  
The familiar savory welcome of cup ramen drifted through the doorway and Hinata shortly appeared, steaming styrofoam cup and chopsticks in hand.  
  
She seemed to miss the lidded stares he directed at her vastly exposed hips and her subtle cleavage before she held the cup ramen towards his face, obscuring his view briefly behind a cloud of steam.  
  
A giddy grin broke across his face as he took the cup and chopsticks and thanked her. He no longer recalled feeling tired nor having jelly for legs.  
  
Hinata sat herself at the edge, idling herself with her own thoughts. Wearing his clothes surrounded her with his scent and she couldn't imagine anything better. They felt so vast on her, comfortable and loose, just the way she liked it. However it turned her on slightly as well, like vicariously living in his own skin, the contrast of his body and hers, of male and female disparities.  
  
It was so nice.  
  
He slurped down the rest of the broth in a hurry and set it aside on his end table, his focused eyes quickly settling over her like he never missed a beat.  
  
He leaned forward on his ankles, just staring and staring, trying to decide what he wanted to do.  
  
But thinking about it and not doing anything was too unbearable, and he carefully sidled over to her, his heart beating in his throat.  
  
Hinata turned her gaze behind her shoulder as she took notice of his legs settling into place next to hers. She could feel his lap quiver with the thickness of his voice.  
  
"I like this." He murmured as his hands found their across her stomach and thigh, teasingly brushing against the leg of his boxers. His voice was husky. His half-erect cock brushed up against her backside. Hinata efforted a smile in reply but she was overcome as well by their arousing position, her half-dressed state inspiring a higher state of vulnerability. His hands cupped her breasts and greedily rolled them around, massaging his jacket against her flesh. She shivered with a sweet mewl and collasped against his chest, surprised how good it felt to be fondled this way.  
  
Clothes made it more perverse, she couldn't believe it.  
  
She could feel his dick grow against her butt. A cry-like moan shuddered out her mouth as his fingertips rolled her nipples through his jacket.  
  
Naruto was fascinated to see her in his clothes. He was enamored by the thought, the thought of her being his lifelong fan and casually adorning his look like the admirer she was. It was too fuckin' cute and it was... it was just so hot!  
  
He circled his tongue inside her ear, making her squirm and whine at the artless intrusion. He kissed along her cheek to her jaw, lustfully fondling her as his mind obsessed on images of her wet cunt dripping inside his boxers.  
  
"I want more of your stain," He breathed, his fingers pressing impatiently against her womanhood. Hinata's pale eyes darted around to question his, a confused trepidation passing through her at his words. She peered down as he began to stroke insistently against her, deriving a small stain beneath his fingertips. He was rubbing her slippery juices against her, steadily slicking his boxers in hopes they'd conform to her, that their personal parts would share something in common that she vaguely understood.  
  
He was becoming a fan of her as well, in his own obscure way; fetishizing her in his clothes, wanting to collect something of hers by having it exist within something of his.  
  
She moaned breathily at his fingers, the sole attention he was giving her was almost as strong as their previous slow fuck.  
  
She curled her head back against his shoulder, contently submitting herself to his care. She could feel the fabric cling against her moist entrance, it felt as if her walls was kissing it, and his insistent fingers continued to force it upon her.  
  
He clasped her closer and caressed his free hand along her hips, he brushed them over her stomach, teasing the waistband that threatened to slip off her. He caressed the inside of her thigh, feeling her up through his boxers, earning subtle flinches from her.  
  
"You're so cute, Hinata-chan," He breathed, loving the delicately girlish look of her in his arms, the reminiscent timidity that gave him such satisfying reactions. He pressed his lips to her neck as he massaged his thumb where her inner thigh met her lower lips. Hinata squirmed away with an embarassed laugh.  
  
"You're mouth is greasy," She complained laughingly. He smirked and ran his tongue broadly across her skin, eliciting a squeal that dissipitated into whining giggles. "Naruto-kun..!" He clasped his mouth over her neck, licking, suckling, he indulged in the taste of her mixing with the remnant taste of ramen. "Mnn..."  
  
He slipped his hand inside the waistband and delved his fingers inside her, feeling her for the first time. Her fingers curled into the bed sheets as he pushed out a long and wholesome moan from her depths. Her slippery walls hugged around him, she felt lush and puffy, like she was swallowing him in. This erotic rippling licking against him was really amazing.  
  
Naruto tossed her legs across his and kept them spread with his knees, vigorously pumping her at an indulgent pace. He wanted her wet, really really wet, he wanted her secret fluids like he wanted a piece of her heart.  
  
Her tongue lolled uselessly inside her mouth as every plunge pushed out more and more of her breath.  
  
"A-Aa, Naruto-kun, it's coming out..." She moaned, biting bashfully on her bottom lip.  
  
"You're coming already?" He panted, his pace slowing down reactively.  
  
'No, your... from earlier..." Hinata glanced down with a flushed face. Naruto hooked his thumb across the waistband and tugged it down, revealing the slippery mess on his fingers. There was a steady ooze of thick milky cum seeping along the crack between his two fingers, and there was still more, it slid along his knuckles and down along her puckered hole.  
  
"Oh, wow..." He exhaled, making her smirk fondly at his starstruck voice. However, she couldn't deny it was a rather kinky thing to see.  
  
"Keep going." She said. "A-Aa..!"  
  
His fingers thrusted wildly inside her, expressing his enamor for this part of her, vehemently wanting her.  
  
Hinata blindly reached behind her. Her fingers brushed against his dick and she slipped her grasp around him, pressing him between her left and right cheeks. His stubborn groan floated across her ear as she subtly grinded her ass against his ready member, stroking him up and down simultaneously, his sticky foreskin steadily spreading his pre-cum over the tip with every retraction. The veins fluttered beneath her fingertips. His head frequently kissed against her lower back.  
  
She played with his lewd firmness, letting it slide back and forth across the top of her ass, rolling her palm over his slippery head.  
  
"Right here, here..!" Naruto lead her hand to his base, "S,Squeeze it here..!" His face burned against her cheek. She pumped slowly at him, she felt him twitch and engorge around her, his breath became immensely labored, it was almost silent. "... shit..." He whimpered. She stroked him entirely, helping to lead his climax, slicking her fingers with his milk while some splashed onto her lower back, making her heart race painfully with arousal. She continued to stroke him until she was sure there was no more; he shuddered constantly for several seconds, then he collasped against her.  
   
She grasped his free hand and breathlessly encouraged him, "Keep going please, I'm almost there.", and he resumed with a steady pace, despite the clouds in his head. She bucked her hips against him, picking his labored breathing where he last left it, and rode her way that wonderously freeing and addicting sensation, like letting her body soar and her inhibitions drain away with the sweat rolling down her back.  
  
She brought her cum slicked fingers to her mouth and sucked on his salty taste, fully encasing her senses in everything Naruto; the world gradually burned white behind her eyelids.  
  
Naruto realized that his wrist felt wet for some reason, it took him a couple second to recognize the sprinkling feeling on his skin and he peered exhaustedly over her shoulder.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
There was a dark wet stain on the front of his boxers.

* * *

  
  
Hinata twirled away from him. His hand gripped the waistband of his love stained boxers. She tip-toed playfully on legs of jelly, trying her best not to trip as she slid from his grasp. He tugged on the waistband and she stumbled towards him, supporting her hands on his shoulders as her breasts brushed against his chin. His fingers lazily rubbed his cum along her tail bone. He wandered southward, teasing her as he massaged along the inside of her soft ass.  
  
She pressed her index finger to her lips in a hushing gesture with the close of her eyes. She bent down and touched her finger to his lips like a pseudo kiss and sleepily smiled at her own antics.  
  
"We have to have to be very quiet this time." She whispered with mock secretive tone. Naruto blushed at this, vaguely unware why as he questioned this new mood of hers. Maybe it was her voice, maybe it was the childlike quality she shrouded her mischief in... Maybe it was just having her close enough to touch his nose but not close enough to kiss.  
  
"Why..?" He wanted to kiss her, but he also wanted to watch her too, watch her like this.  
  
"Because we have to hide from the other people in the apartment," She grinned mirthfully. Naruto briefly stilled, believing she had sensed company long before he did. Wait, she never activated her Byakugan. "It would be bad if they caught us," She continued in a leading drawl. Naruto squinted at her. "We would have to do it the shadows, wouldn't we? We'd have to do it in places no one can spot us." She giggled shortly after, unable to ignore the humor in her dumb little game.  
  
Naruto's eyes opened back up with stunned realization.  
  
Naruto tentatively massaged her hips, his mind slowly catching up to her mindset. His heart began to race again.  
  
Naruto's fingers slid beneath the waistband as she pulled herself out of his grasp. The underwear slipped off her, landing silently on the floor at her feet. Her aggressively admired cunt filled his gaze, flushed petals spread like parted lips with bated breath, shimmering stickily with her sweet fluids, and her dark hair sloppily matted to her skin; it was a delicately lovely image.  
  
Naruto quickly dipped in to kiss her navel, hastily licking inside before she pulled away again.  
  
She slipped his jacket off her shoulders, revealing her generous breasts and innocent waistline to him once again. Naruto reactively clutched at the bed sheets before following after her as she casually strode away from him.  
  
She was nearing the windows.  
  
"Aan, Naruto-kun..." Hinata found herself pinned against the wall from behind, his dick burying itself in her soft ass cleavage.  
  
"They'll see you." He smiled into her ear.  
  
"(They can see us from the balcony too.)" Hinata whispered back, flushing at the thoughts his warm member was giving her.  
  
"(Aw shit.)" He laughed jokingly. He lifted himself off of her, letting her lead again while idly caressing her hip.  
  
"(Over he--- Oh, your plant.)" Hinata quickly plucked the potted tree from floor and jogged past Naruto.  
  
"(No, not the balcony..!)" As soon as she placed it near the balcony door, strong arms grabbed her up from her waist and hoisted her into the air. She squealed breathlessly, trying to maintain their quiet game, the excitement that possessed him was contagious.  
  
Naruto hastily sat her against the wall as he crawled through the sliver of space between his bed and the wall. He had this nervous need to clench and unclench his fists the more he looked at her, his heart was fluttering like hummingbird wings.  
  
He spread her legs apart and sidled closer with his dick desperately gripped in his hand. His eyes held a lustful fixation upon her, distracted by an obsessive feeling, with his face flushed like the tip of his dick.  
  
"I get to fuck Hinata-chan again." He murmured subconsciously, kissing his slicked tip to her warm and waiting lips. Hinata's own hastened breaths clouded her mind, her nails clawed against the hardwood in fervent anticipation. He was already this horny.  
  
Hinata's head curled back as his dick shoved through her, pushing out her lewd breath. She loved this feeling of being pinned against the wall by his cock, ready for the taking; He filled her up completely.  
  
His heavy breathing bathed against her breasts. He clutched at her lower back, overcome and helpless by sweltering snugness that swallowed him whole, her quivering pussy lips wetly kissing around his base, refusing to let him go.  
  
He loved this too much, he knew it now, he always wanted to be connected to Hinata.  
  
He thrusted ardently into her, groaning, growling, grunting, their thighs slapping together as she tried to stifle her amorous moans behind her hand. She hugged at his neck and filled his ears with her heavy breathing. "(You -hah- have -hah- to keep your voice -hah- down.)"  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth as he thrusted up inside her wildly, knocking helpless cries from her depths; her whispery voice affected him like an instant aphrodisiac. He shoved her further and further against the wall, her hair crinkling with a paper-like scrape beneath the pressure of her back.  
  
He tried to be quiet, the unbearable restraint made him hornier and he just wanted to fuck her harder for it.  
  
"Ican'tIcan'tIcan't, Isuckatthisgame, justletmefuckyouIjustwannafuckyou..."  
  
He sounded so vulnerable. Hinata whispered into his ear right along into his climax, flooding her pussy with his hot cum, a sexy lethargy settling in their mind, rendering them lightheaded as their lower bodies felt like they were about to melt.  
  
After several minutes they struggled to get up. They helped each other to the bed, Naruto readily settling over her, his sloppy dick hanging limply towards her.  
  
He bent down to kiss her.  
  
WHUMP!  
  
Hinata blinked at the cieling.  
  
Naruto had fallen off the side of the bed.

* * *

  
  
They laid on the floor, the evening sun filling the room with orange and gold shapes across the walls.  
  
They spent most of their time pecking kisses, having no energy for much more but always wanting to feel connected with each other. She drew contemplatative circles around his navel, seemingly unaware of the implications she was giving him. It made him think how easily he could renew his stamina with the kyuubi's chakra. He could go on much longer for her, they could do it even more..! But he wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. They wouldn't even be on the same level, she couldn't reinvigorate herself like him.  
  
It was nice lying with her, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was disappointed that he was spent already.  
  
"... I haven't given you an answer yet..." He murmured sleepily, both of their voices rendered useless.  
  
"... why? do you like someone else?" She sighed teasingly yet earnestly, barely sustaining a smile as she held out a pinky between their lips.  
  
"I don't think so..." He mumbled. Even before all this he knew the answer was still the same. Most of him was confident about that, but part of him was afraid there would be room for change. How, he wasn't sure, he only had anticipated the possibility. He didn't have a lot of experiences with this stuff, so he tended to have a niggling doubt if he'd ever know what feelings were true, his or anyone else's. Except for hers, he didn't have to a doubt in his mind about her.  
  
"You like me?" She smiled with intimacy, dropping the gesture altogether.  
  
"Y,Yeah... y... you're Hinata-chan..." He murmured. The few moments they had together had been strong ones in hindsight. After he went nine-tails he finally knew that, and the impact he had on her and the impact she had on him had been permanent. She had proven herself to him, there were no other words he could say.  
  
"Chu," She pointed at her lips. They leant in and pecked their lips together. "We're still young. ... We have bigger decisions to make." She leant her moist forehead against his cheek and rested against him, letting him know exactly what she felt for him, the extent of her feelings and how strong she was so that he didn't have to worry.  
  
This had been why she remained patient with him.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and rested against her soft hair.  
  
"That idiot didn't hear me. And now he's going to be in trouble."  
  
Naruto stilled beneath Hinata. He heard the doorknob give way with a 'click' and he burst back to life, panicking spaztically about their seemingly impossible situation. Hinata slid herself beneath the bed as Naruto quickly grabbed a pillow, knowing he couldn't dive for his clothes on the other side.  
  
Naruto cowered behind the bed as the door swung open.  
  
"Oh god, it stinks in here." Sakura grimaced as she held the back of her hand to her nose. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?! NARUTO!" Sakura whipped her head around before spotting the unkempt tuft of blonde hair peeking behind the bed like the flower off a cactus. "Naruto, I see you there." She glared.  
  
Naruto popped up gingerly, desperately gripping the pillow to his lap as he sweated slightly, or sweated more rather. "U,Uh, h-hi Sakura-chan, what's happened..?"  
  
Sakura blinked at him, taking notice of his bare shoulders. Her brows furrowed as she dropped her gaze to the floor where his jumpsuit and hitai-ate lay strewn along with many other things.  
  
"Why are you naked?" Her slitted eyes glowered at him, practically calling him a degenerate with just the look.  
  
"U,Um, don't girls also lounge naked in their bedroom?" Naruto scratched awkwardly at his cheek, missing the disgusted blush, the twisted snarl and the ominous shadows falling across her face. "A-Aah, wait! You wouldn't hurt a naked person, would you?!" He cowered behind the bed once again. Hinata had her palms clamped to her mouth, silently riding through a giggle fit at his own innocent blunder. Maybe she shouldn't have told him about that.  
  
Sakura kept her taut fists pinned at her side as she tried to regain some objection. It wasn't like she enjoyed being in his room.  
  
"Shikamaru and Chouji said they haven't seen Ino the past couple days. Even whenever I went to visit her at the flower shop, her mother always says she had just been manning the counter but that she just went in the back. So you're helping us find her!" Sakura pointed a defiant finger at him.  
  
"But whyyy?" Naruto didn't mean to whine that loudly, but this was really the last thing he wanted to be doing.  
  
Sakura quickly bent down and promptly threw his clothes at him.  
  
"What do you mean 'why'?! Don't you think she's been acting strange lately?!" She screeched impatiently, unable to believe he would be so selfish. What if this was a serious thing?!  
  
Sakura turned her nose into the air with a huff before marching brashly out of the room, animated steam puffing from her head.  
  
Naruto slumped forward onto the bed, nearly collasping beneath the atmosphere of his own anxiety. He still didn't want to go out tonight.  
  
Hinata peeked her head out from beneath the bed and gazed at him with those smiling eyes. Naruto craned his head so that his forehead leant against the bed side, and he regarded her with lazy contemplation.  
  
"Ya know, you've been acting strange lately too." He said.  
  
Hinata cocked her head to the side and gave him a rascally small smile.  
  
"I haven't noticed."

* * *

End Chapter 1


End file.
